Luna's Tricky Ticket (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 42, Luna’s Tricky Ticket. Transcript #1 Luna (Narrating): '''Luna's Tricky Ticket. Transcript #2 (At the Magical Cafe, Nancy and Bree are having smoothies while watching Anju Shiratori singing Fortune Carat and dancing on TV) '''Nancy (excitedly): '''Can you believe that Anju Shiratori will be coming to town to perform on Friday night?! Singing and dancing on that stage that will (with enthusiasm) magically transform to something more fantastique! '''Bree: '''Oh, yeah! She’s one of my favorites, but it’s too bad the performance is sold out. I really wanted to go. (Just then...) '''Luna (bursts through the door and runs to her friends to tell them the news): '''Hey guys, guess what?! My parents are taking me to the Anju Shiratori performance on Friday night, and I’ve got one (takes the extra performance ticket out of her pocket to show her friends) spare ticket! '''Nancy: '''Really?! '''Bree: '''Wow! That’s so cool, (then her smile fades as she realizes something) but Nancy plus me makes two. '''Nancy: '''So, who’re you going to give the extra ticket to, Luna? '''Luna: '''My parents said that I have to give it to only one of my best friends, but you’re both my best friends. '''Nancy: '''Aww, that’s sweet, and as your best friend, I’d love to help you practice your ice skating tricks, any time. '''Bree: '''Oh! Um, I’ll let you borrow my butterfly necklace if you choose me, Luna! '''Luna (half smiles): '''Thanks guys, but it would be hard to choose just either one of you, no matter what you give or do for me. I’ll just have to make my decision before Friday night comes. Transcript #3 (That afternoon, Luna was taking her arctic marble fox kit, Eclipsion, and her moths out for a walk and taking them to the park to play and relax her nerves a bit, just when they saw their friends, Connor, Amaya, and Greg playing at the playground.) '''Eclispion (telepathically): ''So, who're going to give the ticket to, Luna?'' Luna (massages her temple): '''I don't know, Eclipsion. I haven't decided just yet. It's a tough choice, I mean, both Nancy and Bree are my best friends. Transcript #4 (The next day, her parents have already left for work and Luna is up and early for the weekend as she is heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower after feeding her moths and Eclipsion when suddenly...) '''Nancy (bursts open through the door): '''Bonjour, Luna! '''Luna: '''Nancy! What’re you doing up so early in the morning?! '''Nancy (with her hands behind her back): '''Well, I was just stopping by and then I thought, why not help get your best friend's toothbrush ready for the day? So (hands Luna her Sailor Moon-themed toothbrush with toothpaste on the bristles) here you go! '''Luna (raises an eyebrow and takes her toothbrush): '''Gee, thanks Nancy. That’s um, nice, but you didn't really have to do that for me, I could've done it better myself. '''Nancy: '''No, no! Thank nothing of it! Now (walks around and stops behind Luna, then places her hands on her back to push her) you go on right in and get yourself pampered, (breaks the fourth wall) which is fancy for getting yourself cleaned, while I go downstairs and make a nice, fancy breakfast for you. '''Luna: '''Okay, but still- '''Nancy: '''No need! (pushes Luna into the bathroom) Just go right in and freshen up! You don’t wanna start the day looking all filthy and smelly all stinky, right? '''Luna: '''Uh, yeah. Who wouldn’t? (hears Nancy singing about going to see Anju Shiratori, then sighs as she shakes her head and then closes the door to begin brushing her teeth. Later, after she gets dressed after her shower, Luna is seen in the kitchen walking to the door, but not knowing that someone was in the kitchen making hand-squeezed orange juice) Oh, well. While Nancy’s making breakfast, I’ll just get my Dad’s newspaper and then- (gets cut off by the sound of the oven ping as she looks sideways with a flat and slightly annoyed expression to see that Bree is also in her house this early) '''Bree: '''Good morning, Luna! (carefully takes out a muffin tin of freshly baked muffins from the oven) '''Luna: '''Bree! What’re you doing up so early in the morning?! '''Bree: '''Well, I found this great recipe for homemade cinnamon muffins so I thought to myself, who would appreciate me making this delicious batch for my best friend and next door neighbor? Luna, that’s who! '''Luna: '''Gee, Bree, thanks. These muffins do smell nice, but I was just gonna grab myself a croissant, a bowl of cereal, and a glass of moonberry milk for breakfast, and anyways (raises her eyebrow again), I thought Nancy was gonna make breakfast. (sees Nancy sitting at the table with her chin on her palm and looking all pouty) '''Bree: '''No no! Don’t worry about her. (leads Luna to sit down) Now you just sit tight and make yourself comfy while I go fetch some nice hand-squeezed orange juice that (points her thumb onto her chest) I made for Luna, then go back for the breakfast you wanted. (goes to get the pitcher of orange juice) Transcript #5 (Before Nancy and Bree can argue, Greg interrupts.) '''Greg (holds up his hands to silence them): '''Now hold on, you guys! Luna can’t just give the extra ticket to whoever wants it so badly, or asks for it! She hasn’t decided yet! '''Amaya: '''Greg’s right, so instead of fighting and forcing Luna to choose either one of you, give her some time to think things through, because this is her decision not yours, and don’t try to put too much pressure on her. '''Nancy: '''Hmm. I guess you’re right. Transcript #6 (As she, Nancy, and Bree are at her house, Luna goes for the door, but then let’s out a heavy sigh.) '''Luna (turns to her friends with an annoyed look and points at them): '''Listen, you two! I appreciate everything you've done for me and all the things you’ve given me, but I still haven't decided who- (gets cut off by Nancy) '''Nancy (excited): '''So you're giving me the ticket?! (squeals and gives Luna a tight hug) Merci, Luna! '''Luna (feels like getting squeezed): '''What?! No! That's not what I was gonna say, I- '''Bree (cuts Luna off as well): '''So you're giving me to the performance ticket then? '''Luna (her eyes widen with surprise): '''What?! No I- '''Nancy (glares at Bree): '''Back off, Bree! Luna says that she's giving the ticket to me! I've been her best friend ever since my family and I moved next door to her and her parents! '''Bree: '''No way, Nancy! She's giving the ticket to me! '''Nancy (raises an eyebrow): '''Says who? '''Bree: '''Says me! She said so herself! '''Luna: '''But guys, I haven’t decided yet! (gets cut off again) '''Nancy (presses her back onto Luna to shut her up and tries to push Bree away): '''No! She says that I'm going to the performance with her, so I'll be getting the extra ticket! '''Bree (her eyes widen as she glares at Nancy): '''What?! No, wait! That's not fair! (As they are bickering, Luna finally has enough.) '''Luna (gets angry): '''THAT'S IT!!! BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH! (pushes Nancy and Bree off her and the porch, and points at them) YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS, NOT A COUPLE OF RIVALS FIGHTING OVER SOME STUPID SPARE TICKET! IF YOU WANT IT SO MUCH, THEN THINK ABOUT WHAT I WANT, NOT WHAT YOU BOTH WANT, CAUSE’ (points her thumb onto her chest) THIS IS MY DECISION, AND I MAKE IT ALONE, AND I'VE ALREADY MADE UP MY MIND NOW! (goes into her house) I'M GOING TO THAT PERFORMANCE, AND WATCH ANJU SHIRATORI SING AND DANCE ON THAT STAGE ON FRIDAY NIGHT ALONE! (points down at the floor) PERIOD!!! (slams the door angrily and Nancy and Bree are left outside, giving each other smug looks. Later, Luna is seen entering her bedroom and she collapses onto her bed, letting out an exhausted groan, just as Eclipsion and her moths appear to see her tuckered out. Seeing how exhausted Luna looks, the moths ask her if everything’s okay, and she looks up at her moths and Eclipsion) No! Everything’s not okay, guys! Today has been a total disaster, with Nancy and Bree driving me crazy with all these gifts and favors just because they want the spare ticket and go see Anju onstage on Friday, and that's all they can think about! Maybe the only thing they think about now. '''Eclipison (feeling sympathetic and talks telepathically): ''Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Luna. So, have you decided who should go with you then?'' '''Luna: '''Decided? Decided?! Ha! I've made up my mind, guys! I'm going to the performance alone! Transcript #7 (After Luna Girl and her moths leave for home...) '''Bree (she and Nancy glare at each other): '''Way a go, Fancy Nancy! '''Nancy: '''Me?! You're the one who got Luna to not bring me to see the performance! '''Bree: '''But you started it first, all because you wanted that ticket so much! Now I can't go see Anju! '''Nancy: '''Neither can I, because of you! '''Bree (gasps and starts to nerd slap fight with Nancy): '''Take that back! It’s your fault! '''Nancy: '''No! It’s yours! (Just as the two girls fight, the PJ Masks stop them.) '''Catboy (holds his hands up to silence them): '''Stop, both of you! Stop! Enough! (both Nancy and Bree stop fighting to see the PJ Masks slightly glaring at them) Can't you see? It's both of your fault! You spent all yesterday, today, and now tonight arguing and fighting over who gets the spare ticket and go see the performance with Luna, and (puts his hand on his left hip and gives both Nancy and Bree an intimidating look) that is definitely not how real best friends should act! You should know better! '''Nancy (meekly): '''Sorry. I just wanted to go see Anju onstage. '''Bree: '''Me too. '''Owlette: '''And so does Luna, but all she wanted most was for you two to get along and be friends again, but you wouldn’t see that, and now look what your silly fighting has done. You made it look like you wanted to go way more than she did, so now neither of you will be going to see your favorite idol, all because you've been so busy buttering your friend up instead of leaving her alone to make her own decision, not yours. (Nancy and Bree start to feel guilty) '''Bree (rubs her arm and glances at Nancy, then looks sideways): '''Gee, we never thought of that. '''Nancy (agrees with Bree): '''Oui. We've been so excited about going to see Anju Shiratori‘s performance, that we were just too excited to realize how not-so excited we were making Luna feel. '''Owlette: '''Exactly. So there's no need to fight over something just because you both want it so much. That’s another thing real best friends shouldn’t do. '''Gekko (walks up to Nancy and Bree): '''Yeah, Owlette's right. She and I learned that lesson when we tried to get Catboy to choose between us when he had two tickets to Jayden Housten’s concert, instead of focusing on getting golden mic back from Luna when she was a villain. So if you really wanted to go see that performance and make Luna happy by acting like real good friends, then you would've thought more about what she wanted, not about what the two of you wanted. '''Nancy (sighs): '''You're right. We should’ve thought about what Luna wanted, but we didn’t, all because we’ve been so focused on getting the spare ticket from her, and instead of acting like true best friends, we've only acted like selfish ones. '''Bree: '''Yeah, we really messed things up. (groans) Now I feel really bad. '''Nancy: '''Me too. It wasn't really fun upsetting Luna like that, (looks over at Bree, who was thinking the same thing) but we're gonna find a way to fix this. (she and Bree hold up and grab their hands together) '''Bree: '''That's right, and we'll do it together! '''Catboy (nods): '''That's the spirit! (he, Gekko, and Owlette smile as the two girls leave home together) Transcript #8 Transcript #9 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 42 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Luna Girl Category:Transcripts with images